1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a seat and more particularly, to a light seat suitable for vehicles such as motor cars, railroad carriages, airplanes and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, car seats have been made by covering a frame obtained by processing steel plates with a cushion. It has been contemplated to decrease the weight of car seats from the viewpoint of saving energy, for example, the steel frame of the seats is replaced by a frame made of plastics. However, plastics seats are poor in points of fire resistance and mechanical strength. Fiber reinforced plastics (FRP) such as glass fiber reinforced plastics, carbon fiber reinforced plastics and the like, have low impact strength at low temperatures and therefore, the car seats having a frame of FRP can not be used in a cold district. FRP frames are not utilized extensively to decrease the weight of car seats.
Further, production of FRP may be injurious to human health because it includes evaporation of organic solvents.
In addition, FRP is expensive.